(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable electronic apparatus and housing thereof, and more specifically, to a portable electronic apparatus and housing thereof with high rigidity.
(B) Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic apparatuses, such as portable computers, cellular phones, smart phones and personal digital assistants (PDA), have been developed with multiple functions and a compact size. Further, display panels and keypads have been made with a very thin structure in order to enhance the compact size of portable electronic apparatuses, and a camera module installed in a portable electronic apparatus has become popular.
Generally, such a portable electronic apparatus includes a flat housing body. However, if the user drops the portable electronic apparatus, the flat housing body may be broken and the embedded electronic device such as a camera module and the camera lens thereof would be damaged.
An electronic apparatus of superior rigidity can minimize the hazardous impact that could damage the internal components. Therefore, there is a need to increase the mechanical properties such as rigidity and strength of a portable electronic apparatus, especially the housing body thereof, so as to prevent the embedded electronic devices from being damaged.